


Sabrina Morningstar - Princess of Hell

by Emrys666



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Witch! Chloe, Lucifer and Chloe Rule Hell, Lucifer and Chloe are Sabrina's Parents, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys666/pseuds/Emrys666
Summary: Chloe Spellman is the younger half-mortal, half-sister of Zelda and Hilda Spellman. After trying to leave her witch life behind, Chloe becomes a Homicide Detective in Los Angeles where she eventually meets Lucifer Morningstar, the recently retired King of Hell.Soon the two fall in love but then Lucifer is forced to return to Hell to stop a Demon Uprising, not knowing that Chloe is pregnant. 13 months later, Chloe gives birth to a little girl she names Sabrina Spellman-Morningstar. However shortly after the birth of her daughter, Chloe is killed in the line of duty. Instead of going to Heaven as she deserved, Chloe chooses to go to Hell to be with Lucifer, and becomes his Queen.Sabrina meanwhile, as Hell is no place for a child, is sent to live with her Aunties, Zelda and Hilda and her cousin Ambrose.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Aziraphale/Hilda Spellman, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Crowley/Zelda Spellman, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Sabrina Morningstar - Princess of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:  
> * Lucifer Morningstar / Satan / The Devil / The Dark Lord (Tom Ellis)  
> * Chloe Decker-Spellman (Lauren German)  
> * Sabrina Spellman-Morningstar (Kiernan Shipka)  
> * Salem Saberhagen (Nick Bakay)  
> * Zelda Spellman (Miranda Otto)  
> * Hilda Spellman (Lucy Davis)  
> * Aziraphale (Martin Sheen)  
> * Crowley (David Tennant)   
> * Ambrose Spellman (Chance Perdomo)  
> * Amenadiel (D. B. Woodside)  
> * Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt)  
> * Eve (Inbar Levi)  
> * Linda Martin (Rachael Harris)  
> * Charlie Martin (Joseph David-Jones)  
> * Harvey Kinkle (Ross Lynch)  
> * Rosalind Walker (Jaz Sinclair)  
> * Susie/Theo Putnam (Lachlan Watson)
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Follows events of seasons 1 through 4 of Lucifer except no Chloe-Dan relationship or Trixie, and Chloe believed Lucifer in Season 1.

**Part I.**

**Prologue: My Story.**

** Date: October 26th 2018 **

In the town of Greendale, where it always feels like Halloween, there lived a girl who was Half-Angel, Part-Witch and Part-Mortal, who, on her 16th birthday, would have to choose between two worlds: the witch world of her family and the human world of her friends.

My name is Sabrina Morningstar-Spellman, and that girl is me.

But before I can really tell you my story, I need to tell you about my family.

First there is my mother. Born Chloe Diana Spellman in the year 1880 to a witch called Penelope Spellman and a mortal called John Decker, my mother was the first known example of a half-breed between witch and mortal. Like all Witches at 16, my mother signed her name in the Dark Lord's Book of the Beast (although if she knew then what we all know now, she probably wouldn't have bothered) and then went to the Academy of Unseen Arts, as I will also in a few days time.

However eventually she decided to take a break in the mortal world, in order to better understand that side of herself. So as Chloe Decker she joined the LAPD (that's Los Angeles Police Department to all of the Warlocks and Witches reading this). Anyway, she eventually worked her way to become a Homicide Detective and it was during one case investigating a shooting at a nightclub that my mom met my dad.

Enter Lucifer Morningstar - yes _that_ one. The one true Satan, the Devil himself or as the Church of Night calls him (much to his annoyance) the Dark Lord. The way daddy explains it, apparently Hell gets a bit boring after several millennia of endless torture and punishment. So he decided to go on vacation... in the City of Angels. Never let it be said that the Devil didn't understand irony.

Anyway during his vacation, daddy was repeatedly bugged by his eldest brother, the Archangel Amenadiel - or as I know him Uncle Mena - who wanted to send him back to Hell, a place daddy hated. Yes, my Uncle is a dick. Fortunately daddy was able to use Uncle Mena's word against and called in a deal they'd made earlier, and he got Uncle to leave him be and not send him back. He then started a nightclub called Lux, with his loyal Demon Bodyguard and Hells best torturer, Mazikeen of the Lilim, or as I know her my Auntie Maze, acting as his bartender.

As Daddy had learnt from a very reliable source - a porn star he recognised from her boobs - if you want to rebel, move to LA. And that is exactly what he did.

Fast Forward 5 years, Dad was helping a young superstar called Delilah get her life back on track, when she was suddenly murdered in front of him in a drive-by shooting. After interrogating the gunman, who was dying after his car was hit by a bus, and learning that he did it for money, Dad met the investigating detective, who was my mom.

As you'd guess, Mom didn't believe Daddy when he said he was _the_ Devil. At least not at first, but that changed after she saw him get shot point-blank six times by Delilah's murderer.

After she revealed that she was a witch, Dad was able to work his way into becoming her partner in the LAPD, as Dad wanted to know why Mom was immune to his _charms_ when no one else - even other witches - only showed a slight resistance, and the two soon began to grow close, despite the numerous challenges that came their way.

Uncle Mena bringing back a corrupt cop to kill Dad and send him back to Hell after learning that Mom made Dad mortal and thus killable. This almost worked when Dad was shot protecting Mom and actually died before God - or as I know him as Gramps - brought him back and sent the cop back to Hell. Unfortunately they learnt that my grandmother, the Goddess of All Creation had escaped from Hell.

With Gran now possessing the body of a lawyer called Charlotte Richards, Dad learned that Mom was actually a Miracle sent by Gramps which was why she could make him mortal. Dad didn't react well to this information at first and planned to use the Flaming Sword to open the Gates of Heaven and send Gran so that she and Gramps could destroy each other. However he changed his mind and instead sent her to her own universe in order to prevent the unnecessary casualties that could result if the two Creators went to war. This resulted in Dad regaining his Angel Wings after having Auntie Maze cut them off after they'd originally left Hell.

This came with a new problem. Regaining his Wings meant that Dad had lost his Devil's Face and he believed that Gramps had forced the wings on him in order to control him. With this knowledge also came a new enemy, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce - who, as Dad would discover, and tell mom, was actually Cain, Humanities First Murderer. Cain's Greatest Desire was to die and hoped, as he'd heard that Dad was vulnerable around Mom, that it be the same for another immortal. Dad, wanting to piss off Gramps, promised Cain that he would kill him. But after his Mark was removed, Cain shot and almost killed a 'resurrected' Charlotte Richards who was trying to redeem herself after having been in Hell and didn't want to return. In return Dad and Cain fought and Dad killed him, only for the act to return his Devil's Face. Thankfully Mom already knew and already seen it before his wings returned.

The next year came with new changes, both good and bad. First the Good stuff. Mom and Dad had _finally_ gotten their heads out of their asses and revealed what absolutely _everyone_ already knew, that they loved each other ( _seriously_ it's like they were in a TV show, and the writer's were deliberately trying to draw out the audience's suffering). Then, after she got of hospital, Charlotte and Detective Dan Espinoza (or Detective Douche as Daddy calls him and as I call him Uncle Dan or Uncle Douche), Mom's former partner in the LAPD and her one time boyfriend until they broke up when Mom couldn't bring herself to date someone with a Mortal lifespan, had gotten engaged. Then Uncle Mena and Doctor Linda Martin - Dad's Therapist (yes the Devil has a therapist) and former fuck-buddy (ew!) - had a kid, my slightly older and half-Angel/half-Mortal cousin Charlie (named after Aunty Charlotte) Samael (Daddy's first name before his Fall) Martin.

But then there was the Bad. First came Eve (as in Adam and Eve), Adam's Second Wife and Dad's First Girlfriend was somehow able to escape Heaven and came to Earth to get back with Dad only to learn that Dad was in love with Mom. She tried to convince Dad that Mom wasn't good enough for him and that he needed to return to being the Devil she'd originally fallen in love with in the Garden of Eden. Naturally Dad, being the good boyfriend he was, sent her packing as he wasn't that man anymore.

Second was Father William Kingley, a priest who knew who Dad was and wanted to send him back to Hell as he was one of those idiots who blamed Daddy for all the evil things that Humanity did on their own. He believed in some BS prophecy that said when the Devil finds his True Love then Evil would be unleashed (I'm guessing that that means me.). He even tried to get mom to help but she told _him_ to go to Hell (go Mom!) Unfortunately, Eve stupidly thought that if she worked with Kingley to send Dad back to Hell, then she could go with him and they could be together. Stupid bitch!

Then came the real gut-puncher for my parents. Some demons from Hell wanted Dad back on the Throne of Hell as well, and when Eve killed Kingley she allowed one demon, called Dromos, to possess his body, while another demon called Squee possessed a recently murdered rapper. After realising that Dad had no intention of going back to Hell, the Demons kidnapped Charlie to take him to be the New King of Hell, as only an Angel - or half in mine and Charlie's cases - could rule hell. Dad, Uncle Mena, Aunty Maze and a remorseful Eve were able to save Charlie and Dad ordered the Demons to return to Hell.

Now comes the bad part. Dad knew that as long as there was no-one on the Throne, then Demons would continue trying to rise up. To stop them, Dad had to return to Hell but not before he and Mom _finally_ slept together (while I'm happy that I was conceived that night, I did _not_ need to be told all the details on my 10th birthday. Seriously who wants to know what position you were likely conceived in?!)

Shortly after Dad went back to Hell, Mom learnt that she was pregnant with me so, after asking for Maternity Leave from work, Mom returned to Greendale, Massachusetts and she moved in with my Aunties, Zelda and Hilda Spellman, and my cousin, Ambrose, but not before telling her friends in LA.

When Uncle Mena learnt that mom was pregnant with his brother's kid, he immediately went down to Hell and told Dad, who immediately flew back to Earth and asked mom if it was true. When she told him it was (because _duh!_ ) Dad was as equally happy as he was terrified. My Aunties and my Cousin didn't really believe that dad who he said he was (as I said earlier, the Church of Night worshipped Daddy as a God, and my Aunty Zee was quite a devout worshipper.) until he flashed them - not like _that_! I mean his Devil Face! _Ew_!

Wanting to be there for Mom and I, Dad made a deal with some of his siblings and even Gramps. He would spend two weeks each month running Hell and two weeks on earth with us, and in exchange the Forces of Heaven would do nothing to threaten or harm his family. To Dad's shock, Gramps was all for it and even sent - in the form of my Auntie Azrael, aka the Angel of Death - his congratulations. Although asses like Michael, Gabriel and Remiel wanted to have the Spawn of Satan taken away and either raised as a Warrior of Heaven or killed - what a _loving_ family I have! Thankfully Gramps forbade it before Daddy could go Apocalyptic on them.

In the 13 months leading to my birth, Daddy split his time between (in his words) Hell and Heaven (aka Work and Family) all the while damn near crapping himself over becoming a father. It was also during this time that, before I was born, Mom and Dad got married with Uncle Mena performing the ceremony.

Eventually the day came and I came screaming into the world, and immediately I was not happy to be dragged from my home - though I bet my mother was happy for me to finally out of her.

_Meow!_

Yes, Salem, I was just about to get to you. Keep your fur on.

_Hiss!_

It was also around this time that I got my very first present from my Dad. As you might know, a Witches Familiar is in actuality a Goblin that takes on a certain form to blend in. Now normally a Witch gets their Familiar in the days before their Dark Baptism, however one Goblin had been feeling the Familiar Call during the months before my birth, and just as my mom went into Labour, the Call became a Scream and so he went to Dad and volunteered to be my Familiar. After I was born he appeared in the form of a handsome black cat (an American Short-hair to be precise. And darn proud of it!) called Salem. And he has been my Best Friend ever since.

_Purr._

Aww, I love you too, buddy. _Cuddle._

Anyway, as with all good things there was an end. After recovered from childbirth, Mom went back to LA to hand in her two-weeks notice as she wanted to raise me in the relative safety of Greendale and away from the City. However while she was away, someone broke into her house to rob it. When Mom walked in the bastard shot her and she died. Daddy was in Hell at the time and felt Mom get shot. He flew up to Earth and held her as she died. Daddy believed that Mom would be going to Heaven but she surprised him by refusing and going to Hell with him and became his Queen. I was with my Aunties at the time and when Dad told them what happened they took me in as Hell is no place for a child but they would come see me for two weeks a month.

Wanting me to have some extra protection, Daddy contacted two of his brothers who lived on Earth since the Beginning. Uncle Crowley - originally known as Crauliel - was the Angel of Temptation and was actually the Snake who tempted Eve before Daddy seduced her. He'd actually gone down to Hell with Dad when he Fell so that he wouldn't be alone. The other brother is my Uncle Aziraphale, the Angel of Wisdom and Knowledge who had been Guard of the Eastern Gate of Eden. Despite not having Fallen like Dad and Uncle Crowley, Uncle Zira got along well with both of them and even went down to Hell to visit at times.

At Dad's request the two of them moved to Greendale where Zira opened a Book Shop and Coffee House, while Uncle Crowley became a History teacher at Baxter High (a disaster in the making if you ask me), after the previous one unexpectantly won the Lottery, quit her job and went on Holiday to Barcelona.

It was unexpected because she never played the lottery before in her life and a brochure for Barcelona was dropped through her letter box. But I'm sure there's nothing unusual about that(!)

Anyway I think that's everything you need to know about my family. I need to get ready to go to the movies with Harvey, Roz and Susie. Until next time, see ya!

Love, Sabrina Morningstar


End file.
